Problem: Simplify the following expression: ${-4p+4(6p-9)}$
Solution: Distribute the ${4}$ into the parentheses: $ -4p + {4(}\gray{6p-9}{)} $ $ -4p + {24p-36} $ Combine the $p$ terms: $ {-4p + 24p} - 36$ $ {20p} - 36$ The simplified expression is $20p-36$